vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suguri (Character)
|-|Suguri= |-|Suguri-SP= |-|46 Billion Years= Summary Suguri is the main protagonist of the "SUGURI" series and a recurring character in the "Orange Juice" series. Suguri is a human who was altered by her father (and other scientists) to be humanity's last hope against oncoming threats. This alteration gave Suguri the ability to fly, move at incredibly high speeds, and not age. Normally equipped with a purple saber and a beam rifle, Suguri is a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A Name: Suguri, Protagonist, Princess Origin: SUGURI, 100% Orange Juice Gender: Female Age: Unspecified, 15 years old when she was altered. | Likely 46 billion years old. Classification: Altered Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Weapon Mastery (High-tech, Firearms, and Explosives), Intangibility (With dash, applies only to energy/magical based attacks), Summoning (with Mixdus), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Durability Negation (With Heat 300% and seemingly Mimyuu's Hammer), Time Stop (temporary, 1 target, only usable with Dangerous Pudding), Unlimited Ammo (Suguri's weapons cannot jam, run out of ammunition, or malfunction naturally) Attack Potency: Planet level (Should be comparable to Star Breaker who is stated to be powerful enough to destroy planets) | Large Planet level (Suguri was going to smash 3 worlds together in 200% Mixed Juice causing them to fall apart from the amount of "Juice") Speed: Subsonic+ (Higher with Accelerators and even higher with Dash). Speed of Light reactions (Can casually move out of the way of homing rockets and bullets. Can react to laser beams and light balls.) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Sumika who was able to capture Sweet Breaker one of the gods of the verse who can travel between universes with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Able to lift large artillery and not be slowed down) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Planet level (Should be able to survive her own attacks) | Large Planet level (Survived attacks from QP, Sora, and Marc who were able to beat Sumika) Stamina: Very high, shows no signs of tiring after flying for hours Range: A few meters with her weapons | Planetary (Likely able to reach across three planets) Standard Equipment: Orange Juice Cards *'Dash:' (2) Speeds up Suguri *'Saki's Cookie:' (2) Heals Suguri *'Flip Out:' (1) Causes the opponent to drop collectables. *'I'm on Fire!:' (2) Increases Suguri's destructive power but lowers her defenses. *'Rbits:' (1) Temporarily increases Suguri's defenses. However, she cannot avoid attacks during this time. *'Rainbow Colored Circle:' (2) Increases Suguri's mobility allowing her to dodge attacks more easily. However, her defense is lowered. *'Mimyuu's Hammer:' (1) A trap that is a seemingly undodgeable attack. *'Dangerous Pudding:' (1) A trap that stops the opponent from moving. *'Invasion:' (1) A trap that causes the opponent to be attacked by a random enemy. The enemy gets to attack first. *'Heat 300%:' (2) A trap that destroys any defenses the opponent has (unless the opponent increased their defense). *'Mixdus:' (46 Billion Years Only) Allows Suguri to summon any three characters from the Orange Juice verse. This can range from the god tiers to the weakest characters and even Suguri herself. However, these are husks of the characters that show no emotion and will only do what Suguri says. *'Beam Rifle:' The game's basic weapon. It's powerful and quick, so it's very user-friendly. It spreads if you fire while dashing. *'Bazooka:' A higher power attack that damages around the target. It has a big delay and can be destroyed by enemies. Power rises at point blank. *'Machine Gun:' An attack that keeps firing when held. You can move while firing. It's hyper attack fires in all directions at once. *'Spread:' A spread beam. It fires fast and spreads out, but it has poor range. It spreads farther when dashing. *'4 Cannon:' A wide spread beam. It fires multiple shots at once and has good reach, but it's hard to aim. Its hyper attack has gigantic range. *'Beam Bazooka:' Similar to the Bazooka, it's slow but powerful. It's a beam attack that can be charged up, and its hyper attack has a wide range. *'Trap:' An electric mine that does damage where you set it for a short time. It's good for defense. However, the damage does not stack. *'Sabers' **They're really just lightsaber daggers. **Can be dual wielded *'Acceleraters' **Increases Suguri's speed substantially Intelligence: Knows how to use pretty much any weapon she can get her hands on and has tons of experience from protecting humanity.| 46 billion years worth of knowledge and experience. However, she has no social experience. Weaknesses: Easily angered, annoyed when her height is mentioned, aim is slightly off after dashing Feats: Saved earth on multiple occasions, survived blows that can destroy machines that are comparable to tanks with ease, traveled to new universes in mere seconds, fought on par with QP, Sora, and Marc who were able to defeat Sumika, stated to be able to destroy multiple universes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash' allows Suguri to become intangible to magic/energy based attacks. However, she cannot attack while dashing and her aim is off after dashing. Using this increases her "Heat" which increases how much she is hurt by attacks. However, she cools down quickly. Key: Base | 200% Mixed Juice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Card Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Suguri Category:100% Orange Juice Category:Heroes